


Dreaded Cane

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: BDSM Fandom - 4 Sentences Drabbleathon [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First spanking with a certain implement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaded Cane

The cane was daring him to move, to grab it and break it in two or even three pieces; not available to strike fear in him anymore or ever.

He's been sent to the office because he screwed up again, because he couldn't stay on the straight and narrow, follow the rules and because lines certainly didn't work where spanking had!

He was told he'd be on the receiving end of the dreaded implement if he didn't calm down, and right away it had changed his life, his perception, his conception of things as everything was now focussed on the pain a cane could inflict and on the fact this was the one implement that could make him cry, confess and plead...

It looked inucuous left on the desk, it looked small and lifeless, but he had no doubt, the cane could make him restless, sing and dance, forgetting about his nakedness and about his brattiness, simply teaching him a lesson well deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Selena1505:  
> Any fandom, M/M, first spanking (first ever, first time with a particular lover, first time with a certain implement, whatever)  
> From the BDSM_FANDOM 4-sentence drabble-a-thon  
>  _http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/140082.html_  
>  PS: A Comment is always appreciated, and help build this body of work ♥


End file.
